Que me alcance la vida
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: -Esta canción la escribí hace tiempo y la pude terminar por estar pensando en ti, te amo Tatsuha y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Cuando Ryuichi termino su Tatsuha se colgó en su cuello y le dio un apasionado beso. Ryuichi x Tatsuha, Lemmon.


**Nota:** Los personajes no me pertenecen ¬¬

* * *

**Q****ue me alcance la vida**

**Pov. Ryuichi**

Me despierto lentamente, intento moverme pero no puedo, ya que siento algo que me detiene, bajo la mirada y tu estas recostado en mi pecho, te ves tan tranquilo y adorable, pareces un ángel que todos los días siempre me da su apoyo y no deja que me achaque, todavía recuerdo el día en que te conocí.

**Flash-Back.**

_Yo estaba conversando con Thoma y Noriko, sobre el proyecto que seria formar un grupo de música, cuando vemos a un niño como de 5 años que se nos acerca corriendo y va con Thoma._

_-Oye mi hermana quiere hablar contigo-dijo el pequeño que se sentaba para poder descansar._

_-Esta bien, de inmediato voy para allá, muchas gracias, Tatsuha-dijo Thoma, mientras se levantaba para poder ir donde su novia-y tu Tatsuha ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?_

_-Con ellos- dijo apuntando a mí y a Noriko._

_-Pueden cuidarlo, enseguida vuelvo._

_-Si, por supuesto-Asentí, total era solo un niño de 5 años y se veía tranquilo._

_Paso un rato y Noriko decidió irse, diciendo que debía ir a su casa para estudiar, así que nos quedamos los dos solos._

_-¿Tatsuha, estas aburrido?, quieres caminar un rato._

_-¡Si!-dijo muy feliz._

_Así nos pusimos a caminar, mientras el me iba conversando sobre su vida, yo solo lo escuchaba atentamente y me reía por la manera que tenia de contar las cosas._

**Fin Flash-Back.**

Después de esa, le siguieron mas veces, yo iba a verte y pasábamos tardes enteras haciendo tonterías, gracias a ti soy infantil, ya que a ti te encantaba.

Cada vez nos íbamos acercando mas, había pasado un año desde que nos conocimos, yo estaba muy feliz, el tenerte como amigo, tu me hacías olvidar todos los problemas o discusiones con el grupo.

Todavía me acuerdo cuando el primer single se escucho en las radios, por ende íbamos a ser famoso, llegue a tu casa para jugar y tu estabas llorando.

**Flash-Back.**

_-Tatsuha, ¿Por qué estas llorando?_

_-Tú ya no vas a ser más mi amigo, ya que vas a preferir estar con tus fans, que con un niño como yo._

_-Tatsu, no digas eso, yo siempre voy a estar contigo que con mis fans, entendido, es una promesa-Tatsuha asintió y después lo abrazo._

**Fin Flash-Back.**

Te mueves entre mis brazos, yo fijo mi atención en ti y me doy cuenta que estas empezando s despertar, abres los ojos que se encuentran con los míos y en tus labios se forma una sonrisa, que yo te la devuelvo, y acerco mis labios a los tuyos, para darte un beso, que expresa todo lo que siento por ti, cuando nos separamos me observas, con una sonrisa dulce que adorna tu rostro.

-¿Ryuichi, hace cuanto que me observas...?

-Hace poco, pero no te desperté, por que te veías adorable-dije mientras observaba como Tatsuha bostezaba-Sigue durmiendo, todavía es muy temprano.

-Bueno-Dijo Tatsuha mientras se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo.

Yo te sigo observando y no me canso de hacerlo, hemos vívido tantas cosas juntos, que cada día te amo más, todavía me acuerdo cuando el grupo iba teniendo éxito y decidimos separarnos y que yo me iría a Estados Unidos, en ese entonces sabia que yo sentía algo mas allá de la amistad y me dolía dejarte.

**Flash Back.**

_Fui para tu casa como lo hacia todos los días, pero esta vez era distinto, ya que me iba a despedir de ti._

_-Ryuichi-Me dijo Tatsuha saltando a mis brazos._

_-Hola Tatsuha, no bebo decirte algo, me voy a Estados Unidos._

_-¡Que!, yo no quiero que te vayas, acaso ya no me quieres-Dijo Tatsuha aferrándose a mi._

_-Mentira, si te quiero, pero el grupo se separo y he decidido irme por un tiempo, pero voy a volver._

_-Me lo prometes-Así es-Y lo abrazo el responde mi abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Decido dormir un poco para estar presentable cuando vaya a NG records, lo abrazo mas contra mi y cierro los ojos para entregarme a los brazos de Orfeo.

**Pov. Tatsuha.**

Siento que me empujas contra a ti, y luego me abrazas, me siento tan cómodo entre tus brazos es un lugar tan tibio que nunca quisiera dejarlo.

Observo tus labios, son tan tibios, amo cuando atrapas mis labios entre los tuyos, eso que siento nunca acabara y nunca lo olvidare, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me besaste.

**Flash Back.**

_Mañana Ryuichi se iba a Estados Unidos, el y Tatsuha estaba en un parque, que al ultimo le gustaba, estaban jugando mientras Ryuichi escribía en su cuadernos, de repente Tatsuha se acerco y le pregunto._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo?_

_-Estoy escribiendo una canción-Dijo Ryuichi mirando a Tatsuha_

_Pero ¿Por qué?, si Nittle Grasper se separo-Pregunto Tatsuha acercándose más a Ryuichi, y sentarse en sus piernas y apoyarse en su regazo._

_-Porque capaz después de un tiempo en una de esas Nittle Grasper vuelva a ser un grupo-Dijo Ryuichi atrayendo a Tatsuha mas para si._

_Ryuichi sabia que si Tatsuha se movía sus labios se juntarían._

_-Oye Riu…-Tatsuha no pudo terminar de hablar ya que cuando levanto la cabeza unos labios se posaron muy suave y lentamente sobre los suyos._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Cuando sentí tus labios, rozando los míos sentí un miedo enorme, ya que mi padre siempre me había dicho que si alguien me besaba debía huir, ya que esa persona me iba a hacer algo malo, pero no huí, ya que Ryuichi me transmitió mucha tranquilidad y confianza.

Después de eso me dijiste que me quería, por eso te dolió irte a los Estados Unidos, por lo que sentías por mí, estaba prohibido por nuestra diferencia de edad, ya que era de dieciséis años y los dos somos hombres.

A mi, para ser sincero no me importo mucho lo que me dijo, yo solo quería volver a sentir tus labios sobre los míos, desde esa vez puedo jurar que me hizo adicto a tus labios.

Cada vez me da mas sueño, voy a dormir ya que tengo que ir al colegio.

oOoOo

Suena el despertador, anunciando que tanto Tatsuha como Ryuichi deben despertar, Tatsuha se acomodo mas en el pecho de Ryuichi dando a entender que no quería despertar Ryuichi empezó a abrir los ojos para poder saber donde se encontraba el despertador, apagarlo y seguir durmiendo, ya que no tenía ganas de ir a NG records ya que no hacia mucho, aparte de escribir canciones, ya que eso lo puede hacer tanto en NG records como en su casa, y por lo visto Tatsuha no tenia ni ganas de ir al colegio, lo acomodo mas y le observo, ya que no podía seguir durmiendo, así que se levanto y empezó a buscar en su armario un cuaderno muy antiguo, era su antiguo cuaderno de canciones como lo había ocupado hace tanto tiempo la hojas llegaban a estar amarillas, empezó a mirarlo buscando una hoja, cuando la encontró, empezó a observarla y sonrió, ahí estaba el inicio de una canción que nunca había terminado, ya que justo se había ido a los Estados Unidos.

-Ryuichi…-Murmura Tatsuha moviéndose para buscar a Ryuichi

Ryuichi guardo el cuaderno y fue a acostarse con Tatsuha, cuando este ultimo lo encontró, abrió los ojos para mirar a Ryuichi y después acercarse y besarle los labios, este ultimo volvió el beso mas apasionado y empezó a acariciar s Tatsuha, ese muchacho lo volvía loco, era capaz de dar todo por el, todavía recuerdo cuando le dijiste a tu padre que no querías ser sacerdote ya que estabas enamorado de mi.

**Flash Back**

_-Papa tengo que decir algo muy importante_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Yo no quiero ser sacerdote, ya que estoy enamoradote una persona, y esa persona me quiere igual que yo_

_-Y ¿Quién es? _

_-Ryuichi Sakuma-Dijo Tatsuha, su padre lo quedo mirando, se paro y dijo-Yo desde ahora tengo dos hijos Mika y Yuki, tú desde ahora ya no eres mas mí hijo-Después de eso fue a su habitación._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Todavía recuerdo que cuando después de que te fuiste a tu casa llagaste a la mía, me abrazaste y te pusiste a llorar diciendo que tu padre no te quería, ya que no te dejaba ser feliz y te desconocía como hijo, yo lo único que hice fue abrazarte como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Bajo mis labios a tu cuello, me encanta esa zona de tu cuerpo, la piel de esa parte es tan suave, siento como te estremeces bajo mi cuerpo, ya que te produce muchas cosquillas. Mis labios suben nuevamente a tus labios, los vuelvo a besar con pasión mientras sigo acariciando tu cuerpo, nos separamos por la falta de aire, nos quedamos mirando, o mejor dicho te observo ya que tu estas con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente, es tan hermosa la imagen que veo, tu con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, intentado recuperar el aire, dando jadeos, tus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos tan apasionados que te estoy dando, te miro, tu imagen es muy excitante y hace que te bese nuevamente y empiezo a acariciarte, me separo de tus labios y me dirijo al lóbulo de tu oreja izquierda y empiezo a besarlo y lamerlo, se que te gusta eso y que salen varios gemidos de tu boca, mientras sigo lamiendo tu lóbulo, mis manos bajan hasta tu miembro donde lo empiezo a acariciar.

-¡Ahhh!..- gritas por la excitación que sientes, debo decir que me siento muy complacido, por el gemido que yo lo estoy causando.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto viendo como te retuerces de placer al sentir mi mano acariciando tu miembro, empiezas a mover tus caderas, para que toque mas tu miembro, pero en mi mente surge una idea, dejo tu miembro descansar, ya que todavía es muy rápido para que tengas tu primer orgasmo, beso nuevamente tus labios, pero este beso no es como los otros que están cargados de pasión, este beso esta lleno de amor, se podría decir que expresa todo lo que siento por ti, es un beso suave, aca no hay pasión, no es un beso salvaje, es simplemente un beso que expresa ternura. Cuando nos separamos, me miras y sonríes, entendiste que si te doy ese beso, es por que ahora no es el momento.

Me miras con un leve puchero, te ves adorable, se porque lo haces, que querías que avanzara pero lamentablemente no podemos, ya que con todo el dolor de mi corazón, yo tengo que escribir demasiadas canciones y tu tienes que ir al colegio.

-Tatsuha, debes levantarte ya que tienes que ir al colegio y yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas.

-Mentira, lo que pasa es que no quieres estar conmigo-Dijo Tatsuha con los ojos tristes

-No digas eso, si fuera por mi te tendría en mi casa , no mejor dicho en mi habitación encerrado, sin que pudieras salir sin que nadie mas te mirara solamente yo.

Después de mi explicación te beso en los labios suavemente, para que te quede claro lo que dije.

-Ahora ¿puedes ir al colegio?

-Bueno-Dijo Tatsuha, regalándome una sonrisa muy tierna

-Entonces vistote y te voy a ir a dejar al colegio y cuando salgas te voy a buscar y haremos todo lo que tu quieras

-Mmmm bueno…

Me miras a los ojos, te sonreí y te doy un beso al que respondes gustosamente, después nos fuimos al colegio y ahora estoy nuevamente en mi casa con una diferencia, ahora estoy solo, decido seguir escribiendo canciones para el nuevo CD que tenemos pensado sacar, va a tener 13 canciones mas un bonustrack y ya se que canción va a ser.

Saco el cuaderno que había sacado en la mañana para seguir escribiendo esa canción antigua que tenia.

En eso me pase la tarde cuando por fin termine la canción eran las tres de la tarde así que me cambie de ropa y me dirigí al estacionamiento y fui rumbo al colegio de Tatsuha.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa almorzamos y después nos sentamos en el sillón y nos quedamos abrazados, nos ponemos a conversar sobre trivialidades, de repente me da un impulso por besarte, tu obviamente me respondes, cuando nos separamos rió ya que todavía me acuerdo nuestra primera vez.

**Flash Back.**

_Se estaban besando suavemente, cuando Ryuichi empezó a aumentar la intensidad del beso, Ryuichi bajo desde la boca hasta el cuello de Tatsuha, este lo único que hacia era empezar a suspirar suavemente ya que le estaban encantando los besos que Ryuichi le daba._

_Ryuichi volvió a besar los labios de Tatsuha, pero esta vez salvajemente mientras se dedicaba a acariciar el cuerpo de Tatsuha, salvajemente, solo como el sabe hacerlo. Tatsuha empieza a gemir quedamente, ya que Ryuichi vuelve a besar su cuello, paso un tiempo y empieza a bajar ya que empieza a desvestir a Tatsuha._

_Cuando lo termina de desvestir, se desvistió el, y nuevamente empezó a besar a Tatsuha, pero lo hacia con tanta pasión que le dejo los labios rojos e hinchados, siguió besando su cuello con la misma pasión que le llego a dejar marcas en el cuello, siguió bajando hasta que llego a las tetillas de Tatsuha las empezó a succionar y después las empezó a chupar, Tatsuha lo único que hacia era gemir._

_-Mmmm Ryuichi para, no quiero mas-Gimió Tatsuha._

_-Estas seguro…_

_-No…, mmmm estoy confundido._

_Ryuichi dejo de besarlo, acariciarlo, para mirarlo fijamente._

_-¿Por qué estas confundido?—Pregunto Ryuichi besándolo tiernamente en la frente_

_-Lo que pasa es que todo estos sentimientos son raros, es que me tocas con mucha ternura y yo no estoy acostumbrado a tanto amor, ya que tu sabes que antes de estar contigo yo todo los días estaba con una persona diferente y en todos mis encuentros había pasión pero nunca amor, entonces lo que estoy sintiendo contigo es algo nuevo, y eso me confunde un poco pero no tienes que preocuparte yo quiero hacerlo contigo-Dándole un beso suavemente en los labios a Ryuichi._

_Ryuichi volvió a tomar la iniciativa, haciendo que el beso se volviera mas apasionado, Tatsuha correspondió igualmente, Ryuichi beso el cuello mientras seguía acariciando el cuerpo de Tatsuha, siguió bajando hasta tocar su miembro, lo empezó a acariciar suavemente, apenas lo rozaba con sus manos, bajo sus labios hasta su pecho, tomo una de sus tetillas y las empezó a morder._

_Tatsuha lo único que hacia era gemir, la boca y manos de Ryuichi le estaban volviendo loco, lo único que podía hacer era gemir, era tan exquisito sentirse amado, la sensación de sentir que otra persona te toca, pero no porque quiere tu cuerpo, sino tu corazón, es tan confortable._

_-Ahhhh, mmmm, ¡¡Ryuichi!!-Dijo Tatsuha cuando sintió que Ryuichi, metía todo su miembro en la boca lo empezaba a succionarlo, Tatsuha se sentía en el mismo paraíso._

_-¡Ahhh! Ryuichi mmmm! Para me voy ¡¡ahh!!-Tatsuha no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que se termino corriendo en la boca de Ryuichi._

_Ryuichi volvió a atacar los labios de Tatsuha, pero esta vez llevo sus manos al entrepiernas de Tatsuha y empezó a meter un dedo en la entrada de Tatsuha, dijo un pequeño respingo ya que se sentía incomodo por la intrusión, paso un momento y Ryuichi metió otro dedo en el interior de Tatsuha y empezó a mover los dedos para que empezara a dilatar y no le doliera tanto la penetración, cuando vio que estaba listo._

_-Estos listos._

_-Para ti mmm…, siempre-Dijo Tatsuha dándole un beso apasionado._

_Ryuichi se puso entre las piernas de Tatsuha para abrirlas, se acomodo y empezó a meter su miembro en el interior de Tatsuha, este ultimo se tenso de pies a cabeza y abrazo fuertemente a Ryuichi, y cerro los ojos, Ryuichi se dio cuenta._

_-Tatsuha ¿Te pasa algo?_

_-Es que me duele demasiado, ya que es la primera ve que soy pasivo-Dijo Tatsuha totalmente cohibido._

_-No te preocupes, voy a ser lo menos doloroso posible, pero debes relajarte así no te dolerá tanto-Dijo dando un beso a Tatsuha para que se relajara y seguir adentrándose en su ser. Cuando por fin entro por completo espero un tiempo para que Tatsuha se acostumbrar, paso un tiempo y Tatsuha se movió, dando a entender que ya estaba listo, Ryuichi empezó a embestirle lentamente, a medida de que pasaba el tiempo, fueron aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas. Ryuichi tomo el miembro de Tatsuha y lo empezó a masturbar rápidamente Tatsuha llego al clímax y se corrió entre los estómagos de los y Ryuichi en el interior de Tatsuha._

_Paso un rato y Ryuichi salio del cuerpo de Tatsuha, lo abrazo y le dio un beso y le dijo_

_-Te amo_

_-Yo también y me encanto, pensé que me dolería demasiado pero fuiste tan suave, te amo demasiado-Dijo dándole un beso suavemente, se acomodo en los brazos de Ryuichi y se durmió._

_Ryuichi lo y decidido imitarlo así que cerro los ojos y cayo en un profundo sueño._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Ryuichi abrió los ojos y se encontró en el sillón con Tatsuha encima de el, los dos estaban con ropa, al parecer Tatsuha se había quedado dormido, vio la hora y eran las 19:30 se movió y sin querer despertó a Tatsuha.

-Auch, ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Tatsuha sobandose la cabeza.

-Nada, es muy tarde, son las 19:39 y según lo que me dijiste debes estudiar para mañana.

-Mmmm, si pero es fácil, prefiero hacer otras cosas-Dijo besando los labios de Ryuichi.

Ryuichi correspondió el beso, pero después se separo de Tatsuha y lo miro fijamente.

-Tatsuha debes estudiar es necesario si quieres yo te ayudo y después me sigues besando.

-Mmmmm besando.

Tatsuha y Ryuichi empezaron a estudiar, la materia era un poco difícil y Tatsuha no entendía mucho sobre esa materia, Ryuichi decía en su mente 'menos mal que era fácil', Ryuichi hacia todo lo posible para no perder la paciencia, pero estaba empezando a desesperarse, pasaron dos horas y por fin terminaron de estudiar vieron la hora y eran las 21:30, Ryuichi se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena, mientras Tatsuha ponía la mesa, parecían la pareja perfecta, y es que eso eran, casi nunca peleaban y desde que estaban juntos nunca habían cambiado, o sea su amor y pasión nunca ha disminuido, si no todo lo contrario. Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a acostar.

oOoOo

Dos meses después

Nittle Grasper en unas cuantas horas darían un concierto por el lanzamiento de su nuevo disco, Tatsuha y Ryuichi estaban en el camarín de Ryuichi.

-Tatsuha, quiero que la ultima canción la escuches con mucha atención, ya que es dedicada a ti.

-¿Dé verdad?, y como se llama

-Es una sorpresa-Dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Paso el tiempo rápidamente y llego la hora del concierto, era todo un éxito, el público coreaba todas las canciones. Cuando faltaba una canción Ryuichi empezó a hablar

-Bueno esta canción esta incluida en el CD que vamos a sacar y es el primer single, esta canción la empecé a hacer hace mucho tiempo y por fin la pude terminar, y va dedicada para una persona demasiado especial se llama 'Que me alcance la vida'.

**Tantos momentos de felicidad  
Tanta caridad tanta fantasía  
Tanta pasión tanta imaginación  
Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día  
Tantas maneras de decir te amo  
No parece humano lo que tú me das  
Cada deseo que tú me adivinas  
Cada ves que ríes rompes mi rutina  
Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas  
Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas**

**Como me llenas como me liberas  
Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer**

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Y me de tiempo para regresar  
Aunque sea tan solo un poco de  
Lo mucho que me das  
Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Para decir te  
Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.**

Ryuichi mientras cantaba sentía la mirada de Tatsuha, este ultimo estaba totalmente sorprendido, esa canción era la que estaba componiendo un día antes de que se fuera a los Estados Unidos, la había terminado y era dedicada a el, Tatsuha no podía ser mas feliz.

**El sentimiento de que no soy yo  
Y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras  
La sensación de que no existe el tiempo  
Cundo están tus manos sobre mi mejillas**

**Como me llenas como me liberas  
Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer**

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Y me de tiempo para regresar  
Aunque sea tan solo un poco de  
Lo mucho que me das  
Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Para decir te  
Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.**

**Que me da la luz  
Que hace despertar  
Que me aleja de la oscuridad  
Que me llena de calor el mundo  
Para que no pierda el rumbo**

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Y me de tiempo para regresar  
Aunque sea tan solo un poco de  
Lo mucho que me das  
Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Para decir te  
Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.**

Cuando terminaron de cantar la canción, Ryuichi fue rápidamente donde estaba Tatsuha, este lo miraba con una sonrisa encantadora.  
-Esta canción la escribí hace tiempo y la pude terminar por estar pensando en ti, te amo Tatsuha y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Cuando Ryuichi termino su Tatsuha se colgó en su cuello y le dio un apasionado beso.

FIN.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! espero que les haya gustado este fic, es el primero que hago de esta pareja y eso que es mi favorita, bueno si quieren decir como lo encontraron solo dejen un review :D.

Nos leemos!

Adiós.


End file.
